tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Max and Monty
Monty - On Site with Thomas |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Will Ing Robert Gauld-Galliers |uk_voice_actor = Max - Tim Whitnall Monty - Rasmus Hardiker |us_voice_actor = Max - Kerry Shale Monty - Rob Rackstraw |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |basis = Scammell Mountaineer dump trucks |vehicle = Construction vehicles |type = Dump trucks |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4x4 |wheels = 4 each |top_speed = 25 mph |builder(s) = Scammell Lorries Ltd. |year_built = 1949-1969 |number = * 15 * 16 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Max and Monty are reckless and troublesome dump truck twins, who work for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Max first appeared without Monty when Jack came to the Pack, where he teased him and Alfie by spraying dust all over them as he rushed past them. Max then rushed towards Jack and stopped right in front of him, but Jack stayed still, angrily telling Max to stop bullying. Max and Monty once caused Patrick to have an accident with his own concrete/cement when they were trying to bet on who was the most important. They insulted "the One-eyed Truck" story (even before Kelly began it) and also teased Percy and Alfie about it and were convinced that they were being chased by it until they knew it was actually Thomas. Max and Monty's reckless behaviour caused a water pump to burst, rendering Alfie trapped in thick mud. They also carelessly raced around the forest and crashed into the Lightning Tree. Later on, they teased Buster about how slow he is, so they had a race with him when they were testing the Sodor Racetrack. However, Buster won the race when Max and Monty bumped into each other while arguing and ended up in a ditch, although they got themselves out after a bull frightened them. Max and Monty later teased Alfie about his size and called him "Small fry" and "Half pint". They later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. When Thomas led the others down the new branch line, they were seen beside the track with some workmen. Much later, the two dump trucks worked with Jack, Alfie and Oliver on a dig-site on Thomas' Branch Line. They took a liking to racing Thomas, but ended up performing dangerous stunts and nearly causing accidents. Later, they dumped their loads over a bridge on the line and ended up derailing Thomas and Oliver on their way back to the site. After the accident site was cleared, Thomas then decided he would not be racing against the reckless dump trucks again. After James' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Max and Monty helped with the shed's reconstruction. Personalities Max and Monty are usually devious and manipulative trucks who cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by Miss Jenny or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly, obnoxious and obstreperous at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good, caring side (Max was visibly shocked when Jack damaged his arms saving Thomas), and are just as hardworking as the rest of their colleagues. Technical Details Basis Max and Monty are based on 1949 Scammell Mountaineer 4-wheel drive dump trucks. File:MaxMontyBasis.png|Max and Monty's basis File:MaxMontyBasis2.png Livery Max and Monty are painted red with grey dumpers. Their numbers are painted on the sides of their cabs in white. To distinguish them, Max has a thick front bumper, whilst Monty has a "two pipe-type" front bumper. Appearances Television Series= and A Friend in Need * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas , On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day , A Happy Day for Percy, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles , The Tortoise and the Hare, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud * 'Series 12' - Percy and the Bandstand * 'Series 20' - Mucking About * 'Series 21' - The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and A Shed for Edward * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads Max and Monty had a role in the cancelled episodes, Bossy Byron and Pop Goes the Diesel. Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2019 - Digs and Discoveries Music Videos * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone and Thomas, You're the Leader * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make A Team Together * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion Videos * 2018 - Still the Best of Friends , Different Ways to See the World }}|-| Other Media= and Jack * 2007 - Alfie * 2008 - Thomas and the Great Discovery * 2009 - Thomas to the Rescue * 2010 - Hero of the Rails * 2011 - Alfie the Excavator, Jack the Front Loader and The Big Book of Engines * 2014 - The Big Book of Engines and Thomas' Birthday Surprise * 2015 - A Really Useful Engine and Thomas' New Friend * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection Video Games * 2007 - DVD Bingo * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2017 - Read and Play!}} Voice Actors Max: * Tim Whitnall * Kerry Shale * Yasuhiko Kawazu * Hayato Fujii * Krzysztof Szczepaniak Monty: * Rasmus Hardiker * Rob Rackstraw * Hayato Fujii Audio Files Max Horns Monty Horns Trivia * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers' concept art, Max was originally going to have a grey pipe shaped bumper. He was also going to have silver wheel arches and his headlights would have been on those. * Monty made his debut in the spin-off series DVD based primarily on the Sodor Construction Company. * According to their inaccessible page on the Official Website and merchandise character cards, Max and Monty's full names are Maximilian and Montgomery . * When Max and Monty returned in full CGI, they had some modifications. These include: ** An increase in overall size. ** Monty acquiring a slightly different bumper design and a silver radiator cap, rather than a black one. ** Their rear wheels protrude out more. ** Tail-lights. ** New horn sounds. Quotes * Max: I'm number one! * Monty: No, I'm number one! * Max: No, I'm number one! I come first; Max and Monty! Nobody says Monty and Max! * Monty: Well, you just did and I like the sound of it! Maybe it will catch on! * Max: I don't think so! * Monty: I think so! * Max: I don't think so! * Monty: I'm number one! * Max: I'm thinking not! Max and Monty arguing with each other, Mucking About, twentieth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (Max; discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Max; discontinued) * Thomas Town (Max; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (Max; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (with Harvey; discontinued) * Adventures (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack, with Harvey; discontinued) References de:Max und Monty es:Max y Monty he:מקס ומונטי ja:マックスとモンティ pl:Maks i Mateusz ru:Макс и Монти Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Pack Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Twins Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles